Killing Me
by SouLegacy
Summary: AU. Soul 'Eater' Evans is the prince of all demons. To get his crown and become king, he must gain the soul of the angel princes, Maka 'Angel' Albarn. When Soul goes to complete his mission, he develops feelings for her that he never felt before. Will he kill Maka and get his thrown, or will he drown into eternal sorrow because of a forbidden love. T for swearing
1. Ready or Not, Here I Come

Killing Me

**Well this is my new story. I hope you guys enjoy this. Yaaayy I'm soo excited. I got this idea by a flipnote on hatena. Yess I do have a DSi =.= HATERS GONNA HATE. AANNYYWAAYY the flipnote was based on the song 'You Stupid Girl' by **_**Framing Hanley**_**. I loved the moral of the flipnote and I just had to write this. So if the crater is out there somewhere, I wanna thank you sooooooooo much for encouraging me to write this. LOVVEE YOU! AND ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! **

"Soul, are you ready to take on the mission you've trained for?" the blonde demon queen asked his son. The snow white haired boy faced his mother. A smirk glued on his face.

"Of course mother! I'm ready to get rid of that pathetic angel and accept my thrown." The albino boy answered, ready to go out to complete his final mission. The Demon prince's mission is to kill and consume Maka 'Angel' Albarn's soul. If he is to gain her soul, he would get his crown and become king. The name of the prince, is nothing but Soul 'Eater' Evans. His mother Medusa has been training him since he was a tyke for this mission. Proud of the completion of Soul's training, today is the day that Medusa sends his son out to the human world, where right now, Maka is staying at.

"SOUL-SAN! WAIT FOR US!" the hyper short hair blond yelled bursting in through the doors to the room the room they were apparently suited in. Her sapphire blue eyes full of excitement.

"Patty, what have a told you in bursting into the royal room." The older blond lectured her younger sister.

"Don't worry Liz. My mother was about to call you guys." Soul said as the two blondes bowed.

"Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, great to see you both. Where's Black*Star? I thought I requester him to accompany Soul as well. At least you two came." Medusa was very disappointed in the blue haired idiot. The three teens are supposed to join Soul in case something got out of hand.

"YOUR GREAT GOD BLACK*STAR IS HERE AND READY TO KICK ASS!" the electric blue haired dimwit announced barging into the room.

"Waz up man? You ready to kill that cotton winged goody goody." Soul said high fiving Black*Star. Black*Star smirked at what his best friend said.

"Yaayyy Soul-Sama is gonna become king. Soul-Sama is gonna make Patty-Chan leader of the demon battalions, right?!" Patty exclaimed tugging on soul's sleeve. Medusa laughed at the girl's childness.

"Yes Patty, once my son becomes king, I'll make sure he makes you the leader, along with Liz. OH, and I haven't forgotten about you Black*Star. I'll make sure you become the #1 assassin. I'm-no scratch that-we are counting on you, Soul. Don't disappoint." Medusa said smiling, obviously expected nothing less from his son.

"OMG I AM SOO PROUD OF YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE LITTLE SOUL I KNEW IS ALL GROWN UP!" yet another blonde woman came bursting into the door in tears congratulating the young prince.

"Hello Ms. Marie, thank you so very much. Wish me good luck." Soul said giving Marie a warming hug, since she was practically drowning herself in tears.

"Well we're off, the sooner we leave, the sooner we come back." Soul gave a small two finger salute as he, with his 3 friends, left the place of hell. As they went out, they saw the red crimson sky more brilliant than ever. Almost as if it's saying 'Good Luck'.

"Well, here we go! You guys ready?" Soul said as he summoned his black demon wings. The black pointy wings sprouted out of his back and the rest did the same.

"Ready."

"READYYY!"

"THE GREAT ASSASIN BLACK*STAR IS READY!"

"Ok, let's go!" Soul said as he started flapping his wings. A hole started forming in the middle of the sky, creating a portal to the different world. The started flying in a rapid speed towards the hole until they broke the barrier of the two worlds. As they entered the tunnel, they saw pure black, until they saw a white dot, getting larger and larger. Until they finally saw the white light surround them.

"Wow, this is the human world. It's so bright. I don't like it already." Liz said covering her eyes, only peeping in the gaps between her fingers. All of them were so used to the red sky, and not to the bright blue one. The sun laughed as it inhaled air.

"Well let's get this over with. We have to enroll to Death City Academy. How uncool…." Soul said as his wings disappeared.

"YAHOOO.! I'M READDYY FOR EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING. THAT LITTLE MAKA BITCH IS GOING DOWN!" Black*Star stated as he got on a rock.

"Soul-Sama. Where did we come out from. And where exactly are we?!" Patty said grabbing Soul's arm. As they took in their surroundings, they realized they were in a desert, only a few couple of feet from the city their 'target' is at.

"We are right outside the out skirts of Death City. Here is where Maka 'Angel' Albarn's at." Soul said straightening out his clothes.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go already, the heat is unbearable." Liz said as she started walking, with Patty skipping behind her.

"YAHOO. LET'S GOO! I NEED A LONG NAP SO WE CAN AFFICIALLY START OUR MISSION. ARE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW! YAHOOO!" Black*Star ran with his fist pointing to the air. As the three walked ahead of Soul, the prince had a smirk plastered on his face.

"_Ready or not Maka, here I come."_

**Well that's it guys. Hope it was interesting. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. You could also check out my other stories like Because You Left, My Goddess, or Facedown. Sorry for shortness, I promise I'll make it up to you, somehow. Well later guys.**

**SouLeGAcy-xD**


	2. This is not good

**Killing Me**

**Helloo people! I am soo sorry I haven't updated. Well yuh see a got my progress report like a week ago and, my grades were sucky TT^TT. But my parents aren't home so ima write. I am such a bad girl ;DDD! Haha just kidding! **

**D-MINI-Q: GOMMEENNEE! I AM SSSOOOO VERRY SAD I HAVEN'T UPDATED. LIKE I SAID, MY GRADES SUCKED D! Thank yuh sooo very much! SSOO MUCH LOVE!**

**Anna114: I don't understand but thanks for the support anyway :DDDDD!**

**Vivien G: YAAY IM SO GLAD YUR MIND BLOWN! Hihi lol! Well anyway, yeah I wanted to make this story unique and special. I don't want it to be your casual stories. Even though not many people read it, I'm glad it interest you ^.^**

**BlackSword 1: Awww thank you. I have a good feeling about this story too. I think that it really is gonna touch your hearts x)**

** : HAHAHAHAH thanks sooo much. IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SOOO SORRY. Sorry I couldn't post sooner. And I know Soul, it is very uncool to keep yur reader waiting -.- GOMEENEE TT^TT**

**Well there you have, thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy **

"Maka chann, please wait up, I can't run as fast as you! Medusa has already sent out his son to assassinate you, we have to keep a very close eye on you-EEPP" The raven haired girl squeaked as she tried to catch up to the speedy Blond.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, but we have to hurry. We're gonna be late, and I don't want to get my first tardy! Especially not with Professor Stein. And please don't address me so properly." Maka shuddered remembering the grey stitched up psychopath of a teacher. Tsubaki was about to respond when out of the shadows, the young shinigami appeared in his usual attire.

" No Maka, Tsubaki's right. We have to protect you. Stein is part of the 6 guardians, he'll cut us some slack. As my future wife, I need to make sure your security comes first. And that your symmetry doesn't get ruined." Maka sweat dropped at his last statement.

"Thanks Kid, but I can handle it, I am a master at mixed martial arts. And may you please stop mentioning the marriage thing. I want to live, act, and believe to be a regular teenage girl. And reminding me about the wife crap isn't helping." Maka said as she began walking away when a scrawny pinkette.

"Im sorry Maka. I don't know how to deal with school, or rushing. I'm such a bad guardian, how am I supposed to protect you Maka if I can't deal with these things." The small boy panicked as tears started to dwell in his eyes.

"Please don't worry Crona, it's not a big deal, I am a pretty fast runner." Maka said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"SEE CRONA! YOU AREN'T FIT FOR THIS POSITION, I AM, YOUR SOO USELESS! Take this *hits head* and that *pulls ears and nose* AAWWW ima beat you till I can't beat no moreee!" The shadowy figure that appeared from Crona's back started yelling.

"Umm.. Ragnarok, please stop! Your hurting Crona, it's not his fault. We couldn't catch up either, plus we were running late and-"

"OH MY DEATH! WE HAVE TO HURRY! STEIN IS GONNA KILL US!" Maka yelled as she dashed to the direction they're heading towards. They hurried along the halls, trying to make sure their seconds aren't numbered.

"Let's hurry, only 8 seconds left!" Kid announced as he sped through the halls. As the last second ticked, everyone made it in class and the bell struck.

"Phew we made it-" maka began before the four had knives only millimeters away from their heads.

"Quiet! You four are lucky that I didn't already dissect you guys. Take your seats and shut it!" The Professor hissed as he pointed his knife towards their seats. The four sat down. Kid was proud he made it on time perfectly symmetrical. Tsubaki was jotting down notes calmly but in the inside she was terrified. Crona was panicking. And Maka paying attention to everything the teacher said.

"Alright, attention Class. We have new students coming in, so please welcome them, or not!" He said as four people entered the classroom. Maka focused her eyes on them, she wasn't getting a good feeling out of them, she could tell from her gut.

"HEYYOOO IM PATTY!" a bright blond said as she gave a childish salute to the class.

"Hey I'm Liz." The more darker blond said more, laid back.

"HAHAHAHHAH PLEASE WELCOME THE GREAT ME! BLACK*STAR, I SHALL SURPASS THE GODSS." The electric blue haired freak introduced himself next. Then, the last person came up. He REALLY caught Maka's eyes, she could defiantly feel it, _he _was no good news.

"_Heyy What's up? I'm Soul."_

**Well there you have it. Chapter two; finished! I'm sorry for shortness, and suckiness. But It's a good ending, ne?**

**Soul: So uncool!**

**Me: What do you mean uncool?! **

**Soul: You took so damn long and you can't write a long, or **_**good **_**chapter.**

**Me: *sniffle sniffle* SOUUULLL! Yur a big fat meanie! Ima make sure you die!**

**Soul: hey wtf?! Not my fault that you're not a good writer. And don't hate on meh, the only reason people read this story is cuz the coolest guy is the protagonist. Not like 'Facedown'.**

**Me: STFU SOULL! Leave my stories alone. I think I'm actually glad you're the antagonist there!**

**Soul: You little prick!**

**~*~With the rest of the gang~*~**

**Kid: They're at it again aren't they?**

**Tsubaki: Should we stop them?!**

**Maka: Naww just let them be. They'll get over it.**

**Liz: so then, who's gonna say the ending?**

**Black*Star: MEE YOUR GREAT GOD! AHAHAHAHAH! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW MY SUBJECTS! YOUR GREAT GOD AWAITS YOUR REVIEWS!**


	3. Tutor Request?

Killing Me

**Heyy thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and makes me wanna write more realizing that you guys like the story! And I'm not grounded anymoreee! Wooohoo! So this means I'll update more often. *Everyone applauses* thank you thank you! Lol well then, let's begin.**

**Yuki24688: yup, he never is! And thank you for forgiving mehh! Aha well I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

**CheddurLeHomicidalButler: Aww thank you. And I promise from now on to update often!**

**Anna114: Still don't understand but thank you very much for the review :DDD**

**LOW56: Of course I shall. Don't need to tell me! Anything for meh fans x)**

**TheKatienater: Aww thanks! And I'm sorry for the wait, I'll update more often though! Don't worry. **

**Well that's it. Enjoy!**

"Ok then. Please sit down in the two empty sits on row 4 and 5 next to Maka and Tsubaki!" Professor Stein directed. Once Soul heard the directions, _that _name caught his attention. '_next to Maka' So this is the Maka I have to assassinate. _The albino boy stared at the delicate looking blonde. Maka realizing a pair of eyes glued on her and locked her eyes with that person. The two people stared deeply, as if it was a way to read the soul.

_What a fragile girl. This is gonna be easy. I don't even need Liz,Patty, or Black*Star. Ahaha I'm enough! _ Soul had a smirk while Maka just looked away and began to jot down her notes.

As soul up the aisle to sit next to Maka, all the girls swooned over him. They looked at him as if he was a god. But no one could tell he was the opposite, more as the devils apprentice!

Maka looked up, seeing all the evil glares of the rest of the girls. Maka shook it off and paid attention to the board, then someone sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Soul. Nice to meet you Maka." Soul said calmly at Maka. Maka nodded and just looked away. But she swore, she saw him smirk.

**~~~~~~~~~After Class~~~~~~~**

"Maka-C- ER- Maka, did you think the lesson today was easy?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course I did! But he isn't very thorough explaining the lesson. Which means I'll have to study more! Why is it that have of the class time he spends on the lesson and the other half on how to dissect animals?" Maka sweat dropped realizing the insane teacher/guardian she had.

"Maka shall we walk to cl-" the young shinigami was interrupted by a 'YO'!

"Hey yo Maka! I was wondering, in my last school, science wasn't really my subject. Would you mind tutoring me?" The crimson eyed boy approached Maka. Kid was steaming, first he had interrupted what he was saying, and now he wants to get close to Maka. Kid was really protective. Well, WHO WOULDN'T BE?! They are already engaged, once they graduate high school **(which was in a year. Yes they are seniors. 1 month into the year) **they would wed, Maka taking the position as the Queen and Kid as the king. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Maka's response.

"Can't you ask someone else?" Maka asked blankly. Maka actually didn't like men. Her dad was a cheating perverted bastard. She absolutely hated him. Because of her father, her mother wouldn't be gone, she wouldn't have….died.

"Well you know, we sit next to each other. Please Maka, I'm really determined to pass this year. I don't wanna be stuck taking another fucking year of high school. I need to pass all my proficiencies!" Soul said, now laying his back on the lockers.

"*sigh* Meet me at the library afterschool. 2:35, SHARP! And don't expect my teacher methods to be easy, my methods will surely claw into yur head!" Maka said and turned around.

"M-M-Maka! What about us, where do we go? I don't know how to deal with this!" the petite pinkette complained.

"Don't worry Crona…radnarok **(she could feel his presence, almost ready to burst out of crona's back) **we'll discuss this at lunch. Well I'm heading to class, goodbye Tsubaki, Kid, Crona!" she waved goodbye. Soul couldn't believe it. She was just gonna walk away, just tell him straight forward and walk away, WTF?! '_who the fuck is this girl!'_ Soul ignored that as he was being called by his friends. As he walked away he heard a husky voice clearly

'_Stay away from Maka!'_

**Well that's it for now! Byee!**

…**.**

**JUST KIDDING! LOL MAN YOU PEOPLE WERE GONNA SLAUGHTER MEHH! HEHE WELL LET'S CONTINUE TO THE LUNCH SCENE! **

The lunch bell rang, it was the second one today, separating the ending of first lunch and the beginning of second lunch. The cafeteria doors flooded as people tried to get out, and some try to go in.

Maka walked in, approaching the lunch line where a raven haired beauty stood, waiting for Maka to come.

"Hello Tsubaki, how has your day went so far?" Maka asked her friend.

"It's actually went great. The bright blue haired boy is actually very nice and funny!" Tsubaki giggled a little, remembering what happened during third hour.

"Oh…..you mean Black*Star…." Maka rolled her eyes. She didn't give a real damn about the new students. But, she still didn't know why she said yess about tutoring, soul?

"What's up Maka? Do you not like the new students?" Tsubaki asked, concerned about Maka's point of view of them

"It's not that, I just don't get a good vibe from them. They're bad news, I can feel it in my gut!" the blond exclaimed.

"Well don't judge a book by its cover. Sometimes the cruelest looking people, are the sweetest. Remember your dark secret, and I thought you were miss goody goody!" Tsubaki teased. Maka smiled sadly, she remembered it perfectly. She felt like a traitor, like if she didn't…_belong_!

"and even then, you guys accepted meh. I owe you my life!" Maka said, she looked up and gave Tsubaki a big smile.

"Of course Maka. You didn't do any bad deed, so why shouldn't we have? And plus, you are giving us your life, engaging to Kid-Kun~!" Maka's best friend nudged her. The both smiled until they heard a 'NEXT' instructed the first person in the line to go forth and get their food. After they got their food they went to meet up with Crona and kid on the outside table. As they were walking they passed by the group of new students and heard a deep voice say something;

"_Hello Maka _Jezebeth* _Albarn!"_

**Well that's it people! I added a little twist to my story involving Maka's past. Hehe you'll NEVER figure it out! Lol and if you think you have, please review and give meh yur opinion. Well I hoped you like this chapter. And to give you a hint, I'll give you the definition of Maka's middle name. Her TRUE middle name.**

_**Jezebeth: The demon of untruth and lies!**_

_****_**Please see us next time in chapter 4  
_The Truth: Jezebeth_  
**


	4. You're Mine

Killing Me

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update! I know I shouldn't be forgiven for committing such crime…but it would be nice If you guys did forgive me! Hehe well Ima answer my review at the end so you can begin reading!**

"_Hello Maka _Jezebeth _Albarn" _

Maka was shocked. She stayed completely and utterly still! She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe! _how can someone know that? _Is all that ran through the dirty blonde's head. Kid finally noticed that Maka stopped, so he walked towards her!

"Hello? Maka? Anyone home?" Kid waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. Chrona and Tsubaki also came along with kid wondering what the hell happened to her.

"Maka, are you okay?" Tsubaki worriedly asked until finally, a slight whisper came out from Maka's mouth. But it wasn't as loud enough so they could hear it!

"Umm do you mind speaking up Maka?" Kid slowly asked. Then, Maka dropped her food, covering her face with her hands.

"Someone knows who I am! Who I REALLY am!" Maka exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"M-Maka w-what do you mean?" Chrona slyly asked.

"They know about my past! Who I really am! I don't know how! But they know what happened between my mother and my father! They know the things I have done, and they know what I am!" Maka fell on her knees. Drops of sweat accumulating on her forehead. She was scared! No- beyond that! She was extremely frightened.

"How can this be? They can't know! Do you know who?!" Tsubaki questioned.

"No… I just heard someone call me by my full name! The name I was given by birth! Not the one lord death gave me! Someone is here to get me…it's too soon though!" Maka said. Kid knew exactly who they were. But he didn't want to make false accusations until he got some proof. _The demons weren't very smart this year. Using those tactics to get to Maka, how pathetic! But they did start late this year. Usually they hunt Maka at least during the summer…its already fall. _Kid thought. He was certain that the albino boy was up to no good.

"Maka, I don't think you should go tutoring with Soul! With the you're head on the line, I can't trust you with anyone!" commented kid. Maka looked up to him, but instead of understanding, her face gave an angry aura!

"NO! I can't be afraid. Sorry for acting so childish," maka got up from the floor, dusted off her skirt and continued. "I won't be afraid! That will just show my weakness, and as soon to be queen, I can't afford to look so pathetic. I will investigate! Soul looks suspicious but I will make the assumption if he's an ally or an enemy!" kid looked unsure.

"please kid, I have to give some effort to do something to repay you and lord death, instead of only just marrying you." Maka commented. Tsubaki and Chrona just stared at the two. Chrona was anxious and worried knowing how Maka feels. Tsubaki just stood there, worried for her friend, but didn't show it. She didn't want Maka to worry too!

"Alright, but if anything happens call me! I swore to protect and that's what I'll do!" Kid said. Maka smiled until a teacher approached them.

"What the hell is this?! You brats are gonna clean this up! I'm not spending my time cleaning up for you pricks!" a tattooed man yelled as he pointed at the spilt food.

"go to the janitors office and get the supplies to clean this up!" he commanded and the four were off.

"sorry" maka said to the gang.

"No problem Maka, this could've happened to anyone." Tsubaki said with a sheepish smile!

**After school! **

"Damn it! First I had to clean up food now I have to wait I don't know how long for this bastard!" Maka sighed as she sat at a random table in a library. She placed some books on the table. She tapped her fingers on the table and waited five minutes. She looked around for one trace of white hair, nothing. She decided to pull out a book and read. More time passed until she checked her watch. _2:49 pm! Ugh I swear when he gets here ima rip off his balls and staple them to his- _her train of thought was rudely interrupted when she heard the same annoying 'Yo' as before!

"Yo? Really? Yo? Yo my fuckin ass! I said 2:35 sharp! You're fifteen minutes late you assholee! I don't give a shit how late you are, your still late!" She finished and the library shushed her. Maka gave a quiet sorry and sat down.

"Well my bad. I was just getting something to eat! Studying takes up a lot of energy!" Soul said sitting down.

"Whatever, take out today's homework! We're working on that first. Anything you have trouble on that, we'll study some extra time on it!" Maka said as she reached for her chemistry book!

"Oh crap we had homework?!" Soul asked surprised.

"No shit! I wouldn't be asking if there wasn't any homework idiot!" Maka said as she pulled out her homework as well. Soul looked dumbfounded and Maka sighed.

"copy the questions down on a sheet of paper! We're gonna work on the questions together but you put it in your own statement!" Soul took out a sheet and put his heading on it!

"Alright, first question is-"

"boring" soul finished, while playing with his pencil.

"Err idiot pay attention! I don't have time for this horseplay! Take it seriously or I'm leaving!" Maka whispered/screamed!

"okay okay! Calm your tits, if you had any! I'll behave!" Soul said. Maka was enraged by his comment.

"What did you say about my chest?!" Maka's eye twitched.

"What? I'm just saying! You're completely flat!" he said nonchalantly.

"Makaaaaaa…"

"What?"

"CHOP!" Maka slammed a book on his head. She gathered the rest of her materials and stuck them in her bag! She swung the bag over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out to mildly unconscious soul.

"Asshole!" she huffed as she left the library! It took a little while for soul to gather up his composure but he did it! He grabbed the book that she hit her with and ran out the library catching up to her!

"Hey wait! What the hell was that for!?" Soul yelled after her. But she didn't stop! She was so tired of people always making fun of her chest. _if only they knew, they wouldn't make fun of me!_ Maka thought. Then a hand grabbed her arm.

"hey let go of me!" Maka protested. Trying to free herself from his grasp!

"no until you tell me why you hit me with your fuckin book!" soul said holding the book with his free hand.

"You piss me off! That's why! I'm tired of people making fun of my lack of development!" Maka stated. "now let go!"

"NO!" soul responded. They both glared at each other! It was a tense scene until Maka head budded him and ran for it! Maka laughed in amusement.

"Ugh you bitch!" Soul chased after Maka. But it was difficult for Soul since she was such a fast runner. After a while Maka started slowing down and so was soul! Until he finally caught up to her.

"You *huff huff* son of a *huff*! Damn you're a fast runner!" Soul said as he held on to his knees for support.

"I'm not in a track team for nothing!" Maka stated! He looked up at her, his eyes widened a bit.

"Really?" Soul asked.

"Yeah! I'm the track leader! Anyways, why are you still following me?" Maka asked whipping the sweat of her head.

"Well first of all I came here to give you back your book!" Soul said handing her the book.

"I guess you like mystery and investigations. Seeing that you checked out a book about Jack The Ripper!" Soul said as he smirked.

"yeah, and what of it!?" she scoffed.

"Nothing it's cool! And second, you just head budded the shit out of me! That fuckin hurt! You owe me something!" Soul said.

"can you stop with all you're inappropriate language! There are kids here! And I don't want another kid like you in this world!"

"Whatever! You shouldn't be talking! You got a tongue on you too!" he responded!

"That's only when I talk to jerks like you! And if that's all I'll be going!" Maka turned on her heal and was about to start walking until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"look how about this! Let's go out for some coffee at Starbucks. Nothing's in it for me! Let's just go and talk for a bit! Get to know each other a bit, since you're my tutor and all!" soul said. Maka thought about it! She didn't want to go with the likes of him, but she sure loved coffee!

"Fine I'll go! But you're paying!" maka responded! He nodded and smirked. Maka began walking off to the direction of the café and soul began behind her. He brought out a pocket knife and unclipped it!

_You're mine!_

**Well that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors! I apologize! Well here are the responses to all my amazing reviews!**

**Moon Dragon28: Thank you! I hope you really enjoyed it!**

**Kakomine: that was a very good guess! Well you'll have to see later on kay? C;**

**LOW59: That was an amazing guess! Well you'll have to read on! But I think you'll be quite pleased with it! Cx**

**Death Sythe: of course I will! As long as there are awesome fans like you!**

**Don'tletmadnesswin321: yeah I hope you like this chappy thanks for the support!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Something Else

Killing Me

**Sorry once again T-T I failed to deliver my fanfic to my readers on time. FORGIVE ME DD'x I'll just head straight to the story, hope you enjoy this chappy! Cx**

Soul and Maka walked to Starbucks. Maka was pretty excited because she wanted a Caramel Frappuccino really bad, and it was going to be FREE! On the other hand, Soul was getting ready to take Maka's poor soul away, he was just waiting for the right time.

_Damn I can't wait to see that beautiful crimson color drip from Maka's poor weak body!_ Soul thought. He smirked as he knew that Medusa would be very proud of him. Such an easy task!...well that's what he thought.

Soul had a plan to sneak Maka into the alley way right before Starbucks and take her life away there, but something…err…I mean someone interrupted that.

"MAKAAA-CHAAANNNN!" the two heard from a distance. Both of them turned around and Soul immediately began losing blood. A sexy female figure appeared with the tiniest of clothes. She had a short purple skirt with a tiny triangle fabric to cover her enormous breast. Her curly violet hair prancing around and her golden eyes full of energy. As she ran towards Maka, Soul noticed a purple…tail? He found that quite strange but he ignored it with the thought of her amazing body. Then the girl came running and gave Maka a booby hug.

"OH MAKA! You had me woorrriiiieeddd!" the sexy feline said as she rubbed her cheek on Maka's head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on a date?!" Maka was shocked that the girl would say something like that.

"BLAIR! LET GO OF ME!" Maka pushed Blair away. "I'm not on a date with this idiot! Hell! I wouldn't date him if he was the last man alive! Me and this cocky bastard are just going to talk at Starbucks!" Maka exclaimed.

"Hehe! It sounds like a date to mee!" Blair turned around to meet the boy who was wiping the last bit of blood from his nose.

"Hey Sexy~~ I'm Blair!" The busty chick purred. But that sext attitude changed as a dark aura formed from her. "You better not hurt my poor Maka-chan, or you'll feel more pain from me than you'll ever feel your whole life time! GOT IT?!" Blair growled. Soul of course didn't show a hint of fear, but in the inside he was kind of trembling.

"Me and my flatchested tutor are just going to talk over some coffee! I would never date someone as lame as he-"

"Makkaaa….CHOP!" A bump appeared form Soul's skull.

"Don't worry Blair! I got this dumbass covered!" Maka grinned. Blair smiled and walked away. As she went further and further away, she stopped and screamed…

"Go Get Em' Makkkaaa!" and then ran away. Maka began to twich.._I_'m going to KILL YOU BLAIR! Maka screamed in her mind.

**Time changeeeee~~~Later at Starbucks ;3**

"So Maka..?" Soul began as he brought a Caramel Frappuccino and Vanilla Bean to the circular table.

"Mhmmm?"

"You and Blair are pretty close, huh?" Soul asked. Soul didn't mean to be intrigued into Maka's life, but he found it weird that a babe like her, or anyone actually..would talk to a geek like her.

"Yeah…why?" Maka responded.

"It just seems like Blair is really protective over you!" Soul took a sip of his drink and slumped in his chair.

"Yeah, Blair is like that cuz she wants to 'Repay what I've done for her'" Maka finished. The dirty blond also drank out of her cup.

"What do you mean?" Now Soul was really interested. _What the hell is up with this girl. Isn't she supposed to be a geek, not an aggressive helpful bitch? _Soul thought.

"Well…Blair was 16 when I found her, and I was only 14. She used to be a stripper…showing her body to disgusting men to survive. I knew that because my lame excuse of a father would always go watch her, but he would get drunk so I had to get a fake I.D to get into the club and pick him up. The club were real idiots to believe that I was 21." Maka laughed. Soul smirked too. At that moment….he actually thought that Maka was a real prize to murder. Soul's smirk grew bigger.

"Anyways….one day I was walking home from school and found her behind the strip club crying. Her knees were to her chest and she looked horrible. Plus it was raining so her happy purple locks were dripping…they had no life to them. I looked down at her…..i thought she was low for crying for a useless job. But I'll never forget what she told me that day…." Maka looked outside to the closest window. She looked sad.

"What did she say?"

"She just told me 'What? Are you looking down on me, thinking I'm trash?! Well guess what sweetheart?! Not everyone is blessed in society like you! People actually have to go this low to survive!' she yelled at me..she was crying and seemed like she was suffering! I just got out of problems too, so I know how it felt to be looked down on..or be thought of as a disgrace. I just sat next to her…and I regretted thinking of her as low. She told me about her family, and how she had to work in a job like this to provide herself with at least a loaf of bread. And she told me how she got fired from that stipper hell hole.." Maka sighed. Soul just couldn't sit there wondering how the girl got fired. So he asked another question once again.

"How did she get fired?"

"Blair told her boss that she just wanted to give the guys a show…no type of 'selling your body' type of crap! That's what she said the first day on the job, and her boss agreed. But that day, an important man came and wanted Blair. The man knew she was not available for that type of business, so he snuck her into a room….Blair kept protesting and when the man got tired of struggling, he yelled 'help' and told her boss that she tried to seduce him...as she told me that…I couldn't help but feel bad for all her life's struggling…so I decided to get her back on her feet. She moved in with me, so I had to kick my father out of our 2 room apartment. For a year I taught her everything from 6th grade to 10th grade. She then took her last year in high school and got her diploma. Apart from that she made friends and she's taking a college course of fashion and design now!" Maka smiled. Soul…wasn't surprised anymore! He knew she would do something nice and kind…something only an angel would do.

"Wait…isn't she 19 though?" Soul asked.

"Yeah..she's still taking her college courses. And she still lives with me! But now she's happier. The first few months she would be depressed but now she's happier. She sees the world in colors other than black. And she always tells me that I was her guardian angel sent to help her out. Aha! It's funny though, because I wasn't much of an angel before I met her!" Maka laughed. Soul found her laugh contagious and began a slight chuckle.

"Damn! I guess we're finished with our drinks. It's getting late so how about I drive you home? If you don't mind walking to school to get my ride!" Soul offered.

"Yeah that'd be great! I guess you aren't as cocky and rude as I though!" Maka giggled. Soul walked away to throw the trash. He found this the perfect opportunity to kill her. _It's nice and dark. Not a lot of people are walking outside at 9…so this is good. No..this is great! I'll be back to the underworld soon! Back home!' _Soul walked back to the table.

"Ready?" Maka nodded and got her phone and earphones out of her bag. The two walked out the coffee shop and Maka's earphones started blasting music. Soul brought out his knife again and was prepared to stab her from behind when something stopped him…he looked at her phone and saw she was playing _Hell Above_. He stopped and Maka looked behind, immediately meeting his eyes. Good thing it was dark or she would've seen the knife he was holding.

"You wanna listen?" she asked. One hand scratch the back of his head while the other clipped the pocket knife and placed it in his pocket.

"Yeah Sure!" He said in a 'cool' voice. Maka handed him a the small speaker and Soul placed it in his ear.

_You're something else, Maka_

**Well here I'm going to answer to my beautiful reviews. Thanks to all the support you people give me. I know my story isn't that popular but your support really makes think 'I don't care if it isn't popular. As long as some people like it, that's good enough'! So thanks! You guys are really the people who inspire me to keep writing! Lovee you gais!**

**CoreOfMyAddiction: AWWW SHUCKS! I Feel soo special! And you're amazing to (; I hope you like this chappy :3**

**LOW59: aahhhh you're soo meaaannn Dx I don't wanna go through the nine circles T-T! lol xD I hope you liked this update hehe xD**

**FanfictionForUs: Awwwweee thanksss! i hope you love this chapter too!**

**Well that's all folks! Until next time!**


End file.
